Do The Monsters Care, Or Just Shaggy?
''Do The Monsters Care, Or Just Shaggy? ''is the 8th episode of season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise Shaggy has a problem. While he is solving mysteries, he keeps thinking about Googie. He wants her back, and this interferes with mystery solving... Synopsis The gang go into the countryside and find a Goatman, but Shaggy is thinking about Googie. The gang head into the countryside because Fred's GPS has led them astray (failure in the device). The Mystery Machine makes a few grunting noises and pulls to a stop. The generator has overheated, so the gang are stuck here in the countryside. They decide to split up. In the distance, there is something that looks like a farm, so Shaggy and Scooby head that way. Meanwhile, Velma sees something like a cafe, which is where the rest of the gang go. Shaggy and Scooby are walking along. Shaggy suddenly has this desire to find Googie and can't stop talking about her. Scooby quickly becomes annoyed and he tries to blot out Shaggy. But then something like a goat comes up and it turns out to be a Goatman! Scooby runs but Shaggy is still thinking about Googie and Scooby pushes him away so the monster won't get him. Meanwhile, Fred and the girls have found the cafe. It is called Cafe au Failure, and that is because no one visits it, as the owner and his assistant say. They are called Mr. Kanon and his assistant is Austin Dudent. They want more visitors and aim to do that by eliminating the farm. The gang leave and decide to head to the farm. At the farm, Shaggy and Scooby have escaped from the Goatman (although Scooby pushed Shaggy all the way). They meet the small farm's owner, and still Shaggy is engrossed with Googie. The owner is Carl Gassing, and he would like to expand his farm without the cafe. The rest of the gang arrive, and it turns out there is something on Scooby's paw. It is a part of the goat man, and it looks like fake skin. Shaggy is still engrossed with Googie, and the gang decide to leave him with Carl while they set a trap. The trap has Scooby as bait, and he will lure the Goatman towards the farm. Then he will be encircled. The trap works but Shaggy comes out and still he is talking about Googie. The Goatman was Mr. Kanon and Austin, and the episode ends with Shaggy still talking about Googie. Cast and Characters Villains *Goatman Suspects *Carl Gassing *Mr. Kanon *Austin Dudent Culprits Locations *Countryside **Small farm **Cafe au Failure Notes/trivia *Cafe au Failure is aptly named because no one goes in the middle of the countryside to drink coffee. *Eliminating the farm would really not give Mr. Kanon any more visitors. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 3 Quotes *"I gotta find my so-called girlfriend...and I don't mean food..."-Shaggy Rogers *"A roat...ruh-roh, rit's a Roatman!" "Man, Scoob, don't interrup my talking..." "BAAAARAWR!"-Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers and the Goatman Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes